Back
by afchan
Summary: [Chapter 1 Update] Rasa penasaran dan kecerobohan Luhan membuat ia kembali ke masa lalu. Dan ditengah kebingungannya, ia teringat kata sahabatnya. Benarkah itu? Haruskah ia mencari tahu? Ataukah ia akan kembali ke masa kini dan menjalani hari seakan tidak ada apa-apa? [A Hunhan Story]
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE TRAILER

Main cast :

HunHan and EXO OT12 (plus a lot of supporting cast)

-BACK-

Bagaimana jika kau bisa kembali ke masa lalu hanya dengan sebuah bola kecil?

Apa kau akan melakukannya?

"... bagaimana kalau aku melakukannya?"

Silahkan coba sendiri, _Mr_. Dan rasakan, _err..._ efeknya?

Pegang erat bola itu sebelum tidur, dan esoknya...

BAM!

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI!"

Kau sudah melakukannya, _Mr_ , jangan disesali.

Dan tentu saja, ada beberapa syarat yang harus kau penuhi.

Pertama, persiapkan barang yang mungkin ingin kau bawa sebelum tidur. Tetapi jangan sampai ada orang lain tahu jika kau melakukanya.

"Waeyo?"

 _Mr_ , itu sangat menyalahi aturan dunia.

Kedua, kau akan keluar dari masa itu jika kau memecahkan bola tersebut.

" _This is... not good... at all_ "

Terakhir, bersikap normal lah.

"Astaga. Ini bahaya. Aku lupa tempat ini sama sekali."

Hanya itu saja, _Mr_. Nikmatilah pengalamanmu kembali dimasa yang menjadi pikiranmu saat ini.

"Tapi... ini tidak terlalu buruk."

Benar bukan, _Mr_? Nostalgia itu...

"Itu dia, dia yang sama seperti dulu"

... tidak terlalu buruk, bukan?

 _For your information, Sir_. Kau berada di masa lalu. Jadi siapapun dia, tentu saja masih sama.

 _So please calm down, and enjoy your ride,_

 _Mr_. Xi Luhan

P.S

Inspired by a comic. Can you guess it?


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Back

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other cast

 **Do not plagiarism**

 **Do not copy this**

 **Copyright goes to Afchan**

 **Sorry for the typos.**

-BACK-

#

August, 2016

Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu sneakers itu mulai memasuki sebuah restoran. Bajunya yang semi-formal itu ditambah rambut hitamnya yang ditata sedikit berantakan menambah nilai plus untuknya.

Xi Luhan.

Saat ini dia sedang menghadiri reuni kelas SHSnya. Dia sedikit gugup melihat ini kali pertamanya ia melihat teman-temannya lagi di Korea. Yeah, dia melanjutkan studynya di kampung halamannya, China.

"Luhan!"

Satu teriakan itu saja sudah cukup membuat semua teman sekelasnya menoleh padanya.

"Eum.. yeah.. hai?" jawabnya canggung. Langsung saja, suara teriakan memenuhi ruangan itu. Untung saja ini ruangan _private_.

Luhan dipaksa untuk duduk disalah satu kursi sekaligus dipesankan satu piring penuh dessert, 'untuk mencegah agar tidak kabur lagi' kata Jongin.

Segera saja Luhan terlibat banyak perbincangan dengan teman-teman lamanya. Yah, walaupun semuanya menanyakan hal yang relatif sama. _Bagaimana China? Apa kau benar mengambil jurusan fashion?_ Dan banyak pertanyaan lainnya.

Sampai akhirnya sudut matanya melihat ke orang itu.

"Oh Sehun!" tanyanya sedikit berteriak, mengingat masih banyak anak disekeliling Luhan. Oh Sehun, yang dipanggil pun hanya menoleh, tersenyum sekilas, dan kembali berbicara pada temannya. Ini membuat Luhan bingung, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari separuh _dessert_ nya telah habis dimakan oleh Jongin.

"YAK! KIM JONGIN!"

Hidangan Prancis didepannya sudah tidak lagi terlihat menarik. Tatapannya terlalu terpaku pada orang yang berada cukup jauh darinya itu. Secara tidak sadar ia mengikuti gerak namja itu.

Dia melihat orang itu beranjak ke kamar mandi, ia pun berdiri mengikutinya. Sampai disana ia baru sadar, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia berdiam diri didepan wastafel.

Tak lama, pintu toilet terbuka dan keluarlah namja itu.

"Oh Sehun.."

Dia, Luhan, melihat Oh Sehun. Sehun terlihat berbeda. Rambut coklatnya yang pernah mendapat hukuman itu telah kembali menjadi hitam. Poninya ditarik kebelakang, membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Dan _hoodien_ ya telah berubah menjadi jas hitam formal.

"Annyeong, Xi Luhan-ssi." panggil Sehun. Panggilan yang berbeda. Dimana panggilan hyung untuknya?

"K-kau terlihat berbeda" Luhan sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Dan buruknya, Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mencuci tangannya.

Luhan tidak tahan lagi. Dia harus tahu apa penyebab Sehun seperti ini padanya.

"Yah, Oh Sehun. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Sehun yang akan keluar dari kamar mandi tiba-tiba berhenti mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia berbalik, "Seandainya aku bisa menyalahkanmu. _But, no_. Ini salahku. Aku terlalu berharap lebih padamu, Luhan-ssi." Begitu saja, dan dia pun keluar, meninggakan Luhan sendiri.

#

Oh Sehun.

Sahabatnya - _kalau dia masih dapat dianggap sahabat-_ ,

Bersikap dingin dengannya.

Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Luhan sedari tadi.

Sekarang dia berada dikursi bar, bersama Jongin. Mereka berdua memisahkan diri dari kelompok reuni. Entah apa tadi alasan Jongin. Pikiran Luhan terlalu terpaku dengan sikap Oh Sehun. Sampai ia dan Jongin izin pun Sehun tetap telihat menghindarinya.

"Hyung, perkenalkan, ini tunanganku." kata Jongin tiba-tiba. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat Jongin dengan seorang namja yang ia panggil 'tunangannya'.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Luhan hyung!"

Dan tinggal lah Kim Jongin terdiam sendiri melihat dua orang didepannya saling berpelukan seakan mereka adalah sahabat lama. Ini berbanding terbalik dengan ekspetasinya. Ia membayangkan Luhan kaget melihat Kyungsoo lalu Jonginlah yang saling memperkenalkan mereka. Oke, itu tidak salah sepenuhnya. Luhan memang kaget, tetapi bukan kaget karena tidak mengenal Kyungsoo.

"Mwoya.. jadi sekarang kau adalah tunangan dari si hitam ini?" tanya Luhan sesaat setelah Kyungsoo duduk ditengah ia dan Jongin.

" _I know right?_ Rasanya baru kemarin aku meminta nomornya dari hyung." jawaban Kyungsoo tersebut sontak membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Tunggu, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" sela Jongin. Jelas terlihat dari mukanya kalo dia tidak suka dikucilkan.

Luhan tetap tertawa sembari mengingat Kyungsoo dulu. Luhan bertemu Kyungsoo saat dia mencoba mendaftar untuk menjadi anggota paduan suara. Itu cukup mengagetkan karena ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan meminta nomor Jongin yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. Luhan mengira itu hanya untuk kepentingan bisnis karena ia tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari mereka setelahnya.

"Kau meminta nomorku dari Luhan hyung 6 tahun yang lalu? Hyung! Dia baru menghubungiku 3 tahun setelahnya!" Pengaduan dari Jongin membuat Luhan tertawa kembali.

"Yah." Suara kecil dari Luhan membuat kedua orang yang sedikit beradu mulut disebelahnya kini menoleh padanya. "Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalian bisa sampai bertunangan seperti ini."

"Hyung tidak ingat? Aku pernah kencan sekali dengan Jongin dulu."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Dia tidak bakal ingat. Dipikirannya dulu hanya penuh dengan Kris." jawaban Jongin ini sontak membuat Luhan kesal. Dengan meminum alkoholnya dengan cepat, Luhan memutar matanya.

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang dia."

Memori Luhan tentang Yifan atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris tersebut sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk. Sampai ia tahu Kris mendekatinya hanya untuk dekat dengan temannya, Minwoo.

"Oke, bagaimana jika tentang Sehun? Ngomong-ngomong, dimana dia?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Luhan ingat tentang sikap Sehun tadi.

Luhan menaruh kepalanya diatas meja bar. "Molla." jawabnya singkat yang membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo enggan membahas Sehun kembali.

#

Acara mengobrol tersebut ternyata berubah menjadi acara _ayo-buat-Luhan-hyung-melupakan-Kris-dan-Sehun_. Astaga, mereka berdua benar-benar tahu cara membuat seseorang mabuk.

"Hik! Dasar... kalia- HIK! Kalian. Aku harap kalian tidak- HIK! Tidak jadi menikah! Ingat itu!"

Bukannya berterimakasih karena diantar ke hotelnya, Luhan malah berkata seperti itu. Aish, kau akan menyesal Xi Luhan.

Baru akan memasuki lobby hotel, Luhan melihat cahaya kecil disebelah kirinya. Penasaran, dia akhirnya jalan mendekati cahaya itu, dengan sedikit sempoyongan tentu saja.

"Mwoya?"

Dengan pengelihatannya yang sedikit buram Luhan tetap dapat melihat orang didepannya. Rambut cepak blonde, berjubah hitam, dan didepannya terdapat lilin besar, banyak kartu, dan sebuah kursi plastik. Siapa orang ini?

"Ah, selamat datang, _Mr_. Nama saya Jung Ilhoon dan saya semacam penyihir"

Luhan mengernyit. Orang aneh macam apa lagi ini?

"Semacam? Berarti kau bukan penyihir?"

"Yah, sebenarnya saya juga tidak tahu saya adalah apa, _Mr_. Ceritanya panjang."

"Berarti kau bukan manusia?"

Semacam penyihir itu, Jung Ilhoon, katanya? Dia memutar matanya. " _Mr_ , tentu saja saya manusia"

Luhan mengangguk. Otaknya belum terproses sepenuhnya, efek minuman tadi.

"Ah, jadi kau masih manusia? Dan semacam penyihir?" tanya Luhan sembari menekankan kata penyihir. "Aneh, apa masih ada penyihir didunia ini?"

Kembali Ilhoon memutar matanya. Sudah pasti dia terlihat bosan dengan pertanyaan seperti ini dan memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya. Tidak berapa lama Ilhoon merasa rambutnya diacak-acak.

" _Mr!_ " teriaknya kaget. _Hell_ , ia tidak menyangka akan diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau bukan hantu. Mian."

Kemudian Luhan melihat botol minuman. Karena haus, tanpa pikir panjang dia mengambilnya dan meminumnya.

"Y-yah! _Mr_! Itu botol.."

Tak tanggung-tanggung, satu botol penuh itu ia habiskan. Ia mengecapnya, " _Not bad_. Tapi rasanya sedikit aneh. Apa isinya?" Lalu Luhan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada.

Ilhoon memukul dahinya sendiri. _Astaga, ini buruk_ , pikirnya. " _Mr_ , itu adalah ramuan yang dapat membuat tubuh kita tak terlihat..."

"Uah! Daebak!" Alih-alih merasa kaget, Luhan justru merasa senang. Mengapa? Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Ilhoon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, membuat rambutnya semakin acak-acakan. "Arghh! Dan aku harus kembali membuat ramuan itu selama 3 jam!"

Sayangnya, Ilhoon serasa berbicara sendiri, karena Luhan masih dalam pikirannya. Dia mengamati botol kosong tadi dengan cermat. Hal ini membuat Ilhoon memukulkan kepalanya ke meja berulang-ulang dan berharap tidak akan dimarahi atasannya.

"Lupakan itu. Nah, sekarang, _Mr_ ," Ilhoon menegakkan badannya, merapikan rambutnya, berusaha bersikap profesional. "Apa keperluan _Mr_ disini?"

Pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari botol itu. Ia berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawabnya, "Keperluan? Tidak ada, sepertinya." Tidak lama, Luhan melihat sebuah topi ditanah dan memakainya.

" _Mr_ , itu tidak mungkin. Saya disini karena saya ada panggilan yang berkata akan ada orang yang meminta bantuan.." Ilhoon melihat pelanggannya itu mulai berkedip-kedip, kadang ada kadang tidak, kecuali topi diatasnya. Ilhoon bergidik, pelanggannya itu terlihat seram.

"Tapi..."

Mendadak suasana berubah. Luhan melepas topi itu, ia menjadi serius. Ia juga tidak lagi terlihat sedang mabuk.

"Apa kau bisa membaca pikiran orang?" kata Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Ne?"

"Ani.. biasanya kan di drama ada bola kecil yang dipakai penyihir untuk melihat orang atau semacamnya." jelas Luhan dengan memakai tangannya. Hal ini membuat Ilhoon memutar matanya lagi. Entah karena permintaan aneh Luhan atau karena tingkahnya yang seperti anak-anak.

" _Mr_ , itu sudah sangat ketinggalan jaman." kata Ilhoon sembari melihat Luhan yang semakin tidak terlihat. Tiba-tiba Luhan memukulkan kepalanya pada meja.

"AISH! Molla! Akupergiuntukbermaafandengannyatapikenapadiasepertiitunkhsgbajbduhdk.." Luhan mulai berbicara dengan cepat, dengan bahasa Cina, meninggalkan Ilhoon yang melongo didepannya. Ilhoon tidak berani melakukan apapun. Bagaimanapun ia tahu, Luhan baru datang, ditengah malam, dan mabuk. Tetap saja pelanggan adalah raja, bukan?

"Hh.. ppaboya, Xi Luhan. Bagaimana kau bisa berbaikan dengannya kalau kau sendiri tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu.." kata Luhan. Pandangannya yang kosong, tertuju pada lilin didepan Ilhoon. Lalu Luhan berkedip sekali, dua kali, dan sepenuhnya ia menjadi tak terlihat. Ilhoon menatap kursi didepannya. _Apa Mr tidak tahu kalau dia telah menghilang?_

"A-anu.. _Mr_ ,-"

"AAAHHHHH!"

Ilhoon sontak meloncat mundur dari kursinya. Matanya berkedip cepat. Teriakan yang terdengar tiba-tiba, siapa yang tidak kaget?

Ilhoon menunggu beberapa menit. Setelah memastikan pelanggannya ini tenang, Ilhoon mengambil sebuah botol minuman. Kali ini benar-benar berisi air normal. Dia menaruhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat botol itu terangkat sendiri.

"Yah.. aku benar-benar menghilang.. aku bahkan tidak dapat melihat tanganku sendiri" kata Luhan. Kembali ini membuat Ilhoon memutar matanya. Sudah berapa kali ia memutar mata seperti ini? 3? 4? _Mood swing_ pelanggannya itu memang aneh.

Setelah meminum air itu, Luhan menghela napas panjang. Tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Luhan sekarang. Ia tak terlihat, ingat?

"Apa.. mungkin.. kau punya sesuatu yang bisa membuat seseorang memaafkan seseorang lain?"

Ilhoon menggeleng.

"Mm.. sesuatu untuk menghilangkan ingatan?"

" _Mr_! Saya sudah dipecat kalau punya alat seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu, sesuatu untuk kembali ke masa lalu? Ah, ini sudah pasti tidak ada.."

Ilhoon berusaha melihat pelanggannya itu, tapi gagal. Kira-kira berapa lama efek ini bekerja? "Sebenarnya.. itu ada"

"Ada?!"

Dari suara kursi yang terdengar, sepertinya Luhan bangkit dari duduknya. Ilhoon berpikir sejenak, lalu terlihat ia mengobrak-abrik sesuatu dibawahnya. Akhirnya, ia meletakkan sebuah bola berbahan kristal berwarna merah gelap didepan lilinnya.

Bola itu terangkat, sepertinya dilihat oleh Luhan. "Ini apa?"

"Bola kristal. Barang paling laris pada abad 18.."

" _Wait_ " suara kursi lagi, menandakan Luhan yang duduk kembali. "Abad 18? Sebenarnya kau umur berapa?"

"Lupakan. Yang pasti, bola ini dapat membuatmu, _Mr_ , kembali ke masa lalu. Dan ini adalah bola terakhir yang aku punya"

Bola itu diputar, diamati baik-baik oleh Luhan. "Masa lalu? Kapan tepatnya?"

Ilhoon mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak ada yang tahu, _Mr_. Ada yang kembali hanya beberapa bulan yang lalu, ada yang kembali saat mereka sangat kecil"

"Ini... terlihat menakutkan."

Bola itu kembali ke tangan Ilhoon. Untuk pertama kali di malam itu, Ilhoon tersenyum. "Kalau tidak ada bola ini, aku tidak akan ada disini."

Kali ini Luhan yang mengernyit. Ilhoon terlihat aneh, terlihat sentimental.

" _Anyways_ ," Ilhoon kembali pada sifat sebelumnya, Ilhoon yang terlihat arogan. "Apa kau ingin mencobanya, _Mr_?"

Luhan semakin bingung. Disatu sisi ia ingin mengetahui kesalahannya dulu, tapi ia juga takut.

-Flashback On-

Beberapa jam yang lalu, saat di bar.

Jongin melihat Luhan kembali meminum alkoholnya. Ia tahu sekarang Luhan sedang bingung. Sepertinya tentang kuliahnya. Atau tentang keluarganya. Atau mungkin.. tentang Oh Sehun?

Jongin mengelus rambut Luhan, mengakibatkan Kyungsoo mengikutinya. _Astaga, tunangannya itu terlihat menggemaskan._ Luhan yang duduk diantara mereka kembali meminum alkoholnya.

"Sudah cerita saja, hyung. Kau tahu sendiri kita dapat menjaga rahasia." kata Jongin memecah keheningan. Ini membuat Luhan bingung.

"Mwo?"

"Aish hyung. Kita tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Bicara saja"

Mendengar itu, Luhan menghela napas panjang. Dan keluarlah semua yang ia pikirkan. Benar, itu semua tentang Oh Sehun. Dari sikap dia dulu saat masih sekolah, sampai sikapnya sekarang, sikapnya saat di toilet restoran tadi.

"Molla.. aku menyerah. Aku tahu dia itu seperti labirin. Tapi ini diluar batas." Kembali Luhan meminum dari gelasnya. Itu adalah gelas kelimanya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dulu, satu angkatan tahu kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan dan sayangnya, Luhan terlampau tidak peka dan justru menyukai Kris. Aish, bagaimana Luhan bisa menyukai Kris yang seperti itu.

Beberapa waktu setelah kejadian Kris membuang Luhan, Sehun tetap terlihat bersama Luhan, karena Sehun adalah sahabat Luhan satu-satunya. Bahkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo belum dapat menandingi Sehun. Tetapi, suasana mereka berbeda. Entah. Hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Tapi Oh Sehun kan sudah menikah."

Sebuah kalimat itu membuat Luhan dan Jongin menolehkan kepala mereka bersamaan ke Kyungsoo. "Sungguh! Tadi dia sendiri bilang padaku."

"Dengan siapa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Dia tidak bilang lengkap padaku. Kupikir dia bilang pada Luhan hyung tadi."

Dan ini semakin membuat Luhan merasa _gloomy_. Sedikit membanting gelasnya ke meja, Luhan berbicara keras, "Dia bilang dia sahabatku -dulu-, tapi apa.." Luhan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Hyung, dia menganggapmu lebih dari sahabat. Oh Sehun menyukaimu."

" _Michoseo_?! Tidak mungkin!"Yah, tentu saja Luhan tidak percaya. Kalaupun percaya, apa itu akan merubah jalannya saat ini? Tentu tidak. Hal ini membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. Luhan memang tidak peka.

 **-Flashback Off-**

Luhan berpikir keras. Ini adalah masalah paling besar yang harus ia tentukan. Tidak ada jaminan ia dapat kembali ke masa sekarang. Juga tidak ada jaminan ia akan benar-benar kembali ke masa lalu. Tapi, jika ia dapat kembali dan bertemu Sehun yang dulu.. mungkin itu cukup.

"... arraeso. Aku akan mencobanya"

Ilhoon tersenyum samar. "Aku tahu kau akan mencobanya, _Mr_. Sekarang, dengarkan peraturan ini.."

#

[A/N]

Annyeong!

Hi! Thankyou so much for reading my first chaptered ff I really appreciate your reviews, favs and follows.

Apa sampai sini masih banyak yang bingung? .-. Atau bahasanya yang keribetan? /? If you have some questions, feel free to PM me or something~ or if you have RP, follow me at jjungjej :3 /shamelessly advertising/

Btw. This ff inspired by a comic. Ada yang tahu? Apa memang gaada yang tahu? .-. Ayo silahkan tebak! /? Terinspirasi. Tapi tetap aku ubah kok beberapa jalan ceritanya '-')9

Sampai sini dulu. See you on chapter 2!

 **Luv Luv from Afchan 3**


End file.
